Charlie Brownladdin (1992)
Cast: * Aladdin - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Princess Jasmine - Human Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Better Together) * Genie - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Abu - Remy (Ratatouille) * Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Jafar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Iago - Oh (Home) * Sultan - Linguini (Ratatouille) * Rajah - Snoopy (Peanuts) * Razoul - Scar (The Lion King) * Razoul’s Man - Tigers (Ice Age) * Peddler - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Cave of Wonders - Rudy (Ice Age) * Gazeem the Thief - Hopper (A Bug’s Life) * Balcony Harem Girls - Sally, Lucy & Marcie (Peanuts) * Orphan Children - Jay, Jake & Jim (Angry Birds) * Abu as Elephant - Dog Spike (MLP: EQG) * Prince Achmed - Manny (Ice Age) * Omar the Melon Seller - Manny (Ice Age) * Farouk the Apple Seller - AUTO (WALL-E) * Old Jafar - Sergei (The Secret Life of Pets 2) * Snake Jafar - Mor'du (Brave) * Genie Jafar - Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) Scenes * Part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night * Part 2 - Charlie Brown on the Run/One Jump Ahead * Part 3 - Charlie Brown Fights with Prince Sulley/One Jump Ahead (Reprise) * Part 4 - Princess Sci-Twi's Dreams * Part 5 - Linguini and Lord Shen's Conversation/Sci-Twi Runs Away * Part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Lord Shen's Evil Plan * Part 7 - Charlie Brown Arrested * Part 8 - Sci-Twi Confronts Lord Shen * Part 9 - Charlie Brown Escapes with a Human * Part 10 - The Dinosaur of Wonders * Part 11 - Narrow Escape * Part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Po * Part 13 - Linguini Upbraids Lord Shen * Part 14 - Charlie Brown‘s First Wish * Part 15 - Lord Shen Makes his Move/Prince Charlie * Part 16 - Lord Shen Rides on McQueen * Part 17 - Charlie Brown Argues with Po (Part 1) * Part 17 - Charlie Brown Goes to Sci-Twi (Part 2) * Part 18 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World * Part 19 - Charlie Brown Almost Spills the Beans (Part 1) * Part 19 - Charlie Brown Sci-Twi's Kiss (Part 2) * Part 20 - Charlie Brown Ambushed/Po Save Charlie Brown’s Life * Part 21 - Lord Shen Gets Exposed * Part 22 - Charlie Brown Depression (A) * Part 22 - Oh Steals the Lamp (B) * Part 23 - Linguini's Announcement (Part 1) * Part 23 - Lord Shen's Dark Wishes (Part 2) * Part 23 - Prince Charlie (Reprise) (Part 3) * Part 24 - The End of The Earth * Part 25 - Lord Shen Takes Over the Agrabah * Part 26 - Charlie Brown Vs. Lord Shen (Part 1) * Part 26 - Charlie Brown Vs. Lord Shen (Part 2) * Part 27 - Happy Ending in Agrabah * Part 28 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:J.B. Eagle and Kevin Snipe Rockz Category:Movies Spoofs